


I'm Just A Sick Guy

by Ambreignss69



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prison, Asshole Lesnar, Bisexual Male Character, College Student Roman, Crazy Dean, Flirty Seth, Gay Male Character, Guards, M/M, Serial Killer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambreignss69/pseuds/Ambreignss69
Summary: Roman Reigns has always been obsessed with serial killers. For his final thesis a few months before college graduation he seeks an interview with the one psychopath that led him to his fixation, Dean Ambrose. What happens when Roman finally gets the chance to meet Dean? Will Roman find the answers that he has been looking for? Like, why did Dean kill seven innocent souls? Why doesn't anyone know anything about Dean Ambrose except his name?





	1. Forget the Zodiac Killer

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been fooling around with because I love this idea of 'sociopath' Dean and 'intrigued' Roman. I've also got a little bit of 'flirty' Seth in here too. Give it a read if it seems like something you might like and I'm always open to feedback so please leave comments and kudos, your voice is greatly appreciated.

“ _I never thought I was a bad person. I just thought I was the one good person living in a world of bad people” he stated as he laughed manically._

_Roman couldn’t stop replaying the video in front of him. He had re-watched it more than a hundred times when it was first released._

_His name was Dean Ambrose. He was in his mid-twenties, with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair living his days out on death row at Foley Penitentiary for the murders of seven male college students over the course of six years._

_To say that Roman Reigns was obsessed with serial killers was an understatement. Contrary to popular belief, he only really wanted to know what caused them to kill. His parents sent him to counseling the moment that he first discovered his fixation with how their minds worked but they misunderstood him._

_When Roman first heard about the slaying of twenty-one-year-old, Dolph Ziggler when he was nineteen, he knew that he wanted to learn everything there was to learn about serial killers. He searched high and low studying people like, the Zodiac killer and Jeffrey Dahmer but no one else caught his attention like Dean Ambrose._

The lights in the classroom began to dim as the documentary started to play on the projector, the students quieted down as they listened when an older man in glasses started to speak.

After about an hour, Roman had five pages’ worth of notes about the information and the lights began to come back on.

“Okay class, I hope this has given you some ideas about what you want to write your final thesis on. I’ll see you all Monday morning, have a safe weekend” his college professor, Dr. Flair said.

Roman grabbed his backpack off the ground and exited with the rest of the class. It was the last class of the day for him so he decided to head home for a nap before he had to go into work later on in the evening.

He worked at a club called _Empire_ , as a bouncer. Roman stood a little over 6 feet with 284 pounds of pure power. He used to play football to please his father but ended up quitting to his disapproval. After that, his father refused to talk to him and only spoke to his mother once a month to see how things were going.

Roman lived across the street from his college campus in a one-bedroom apartment.

 

 ------

“Hi, Roman!” he turned his attention to his next door neighbor. A pretty boy with a blonde streak running down his brown hair named Seth Rollins.

Seth was your typical college frat boy, pledging to the biggest fraternity in school and finding any reason not to wear a shirt to show off his attractive physique. He had girls and guys over to his place at all hours of the day, Roman wasn’t even sure he had ever seen him go to class before.

“How’s it going, Seth?” Roman replied, trying not to look too long when Seth tossed his shirt off and laid down on the sun chair he had outside. His body was impressive, no hair with a nice tan that rubbed on the oil perfectly.

Seth noticed Roman staring, so he stretched out his arms over his head to where his gym shorts were falling down a little low.

“I’ll catch you later” Roman said, waving his goodbyes at a smiling Seth.

Roman ended up taking a cold shower as soon as he got inside. After his shower, he took a nap and woke up with an hour to spare until he had to be at Empire. It was Friday night, with a full moon out, so Roman already had the mentality that it would be a busy night.

But aside from busy, there were always some people trying to cause trouble.

It didn’t matter if it was a drunk guy trying to grope the ladies or someone trying to fight someone else, something always happened. Luckily, Roman could always resolve it, he was good with words that helped calm people down and when he couldn’t his built frame and large muscles did all the talking.

He decided to grab some food before heading to Empire.

“It’s gonna be a long night, Reigns” John, his co-worker, said as he approached the front doors of his work place.

John was a big muscle man, with a lot of length on his arms, and a military haircut. He was a nice guy most of the time but he wasn’t one to be messed with because he turned into an animal when you rubbed him the wrong way.

“Especially with it being a full moon and everything. It tends to make people crazy.” Roman replied, taking his place next to John, crossing his arms in front of him as they waited for the club to open.

“You believe in that hocus pocus, Roman?” John asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe” Roman replied.

People had already begun to line up before the doors opened. The club was the hottest place to be on the weekends, it had good music and great drinks, the owners usually gave good deals.

$2 drinks from 6pm to 8pm for the ladies or half off entrance fees for military, things like that.

The night had a lot more incidents than usual, it felt like every hour or so someone was getting into a brawl with someone else over something. By the end of his shift, John even said, “ _you have made a believer out of me._ ”

When Roman got back to his apartment, he was tired, despite having had taken a nap earlier.

He cleaned up the gash on his left eyebrow that he received from a drunk guy that took a swing at him earlier and went straight to bed.

 ----------

 

_“I’m not a normal person. I’m Dean Ambrose.” He continued to repeat as he banged his head against the table of the interrogation room. The detective conducting the interview looked around in shock as he tried to stop Ambrose from slamming his own head repeatedly._

_“Stop it!” the detective finally shouted._

_Dean looked up with a bloodied forehead, blood dripping down his face, a devilish smile forming on his lips, “I’m going to rip your face clean off!”_

Roman replayed the interview again and again, just like he had done for the last few years. There was something about Dean Ambrose that really intrigued Roman and it wasn’t just the fact that he was labeled a serial killer.

Since Dean’s arrest, Roman had been determined to get an interview with him. He wanted to know why Dean did what he did and _why_ he only targeted male college students.

Roman remembered hearing year after year about a brutal slaying of another college student as he himself had entered college. His mother use to worry about his safety but he reassured her that the killer wouldn’t be interested in him, he didn’t _fit_ the profile.

Dean Ambrose used the same MO when it came to his victims. They were always good looking guys with a small frame but a pretty face. Many would argue that had Roman been a little smaller built, he would have fit the profile just fine. Dean’s alleged victims were never from the same colleges or the same area and that _really_ caught Roman’s attention.

The description of a typical victim fit Seth Rollins, now that Roman thought about it.

 

 

 


	2. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!! (If you celebrate it, that is.) Also, a lot of the italicized parts used are of Dean/ Moxley promo's just because he talks like a real life lunatic which is kind of badass, so it doesn't belong to me.  
> \--  
> Thanks so much for the feedback on my first chapter and again, please feel free to leave comments and kudos your feedback is appreciated. (Even if I misused something or spelled something wrong, let me know. Editing turns sideways when you continuously see the same draft over and over again.) I hope you enjoy! :)

The next morning, Roman woke up to an email from the Presidential Dean’s office on campus, saying that he had been approved to visit Dean Ambrose.

Roman was ecstatic, jumping up and down on his bed, a man his size should not be doing that out of fear he could break the bed frame.

Word got around fast because after class Dr. Flair had asked to see him, “Mr. Reigns, I heard you got approved to visit Foley Penitentiary. Congratulations young man-” he shook Roman’s hand, “I’ve been reading your work since you took my course a few years ago, I know Dean Ambrose has been a big topic of your discussions.”

“Thank you, sir. As crazy as it sounds I really look forward to meeting him” Roman replied.

Dr. Flair nodded, “well I look forward to reading your thesis at the end of the term. I’ll see you Wednesday.” Roman shook his hand once more before exited the classroom and heading to grab some lunch before he went to do his homework in the library.

 

\---

“ _You're gonna have to run me over with a car to get rid of me, sunshine” Dean said as he rubbed at his collarbone profusely. He stuck his tongue out, laughing like the lunatic he made himself out to be._

_“Laugh it up Ambrose, you are gonna get the electric chair. I’m gonna watch you die.” The detective threatened as he pushed himself off the chair and headed for the door._

_Roman watched Dean’s devious smile, which he would deny sent chills up and down his spine, as he replied with one simple word, “nope.”_

The guard at the front desk with the name tag, _Jericho_ , had directed Roman to an empty interrogation room, that only had a long table with a chain hook in the middle. Before entering, Roman had been searched thoroughly to assure he wasn’t caring any weapons Dean could use on him, they even traded his pen for a crayon.

“Alright kid, their bringing him in soon. Listen, if he makes any moves that make you uncomfortable or says anything you don’t like, I’ll be right outside the door, okay?” Jericho instructed and Roman nodded.

Roman was excited, he was finally going to meet the man responsible for opening the door in his mind to his true calling. It sounded weird, sure, but he didn’t care. Although, he had to admit that he was a little scared now that he was sitting in a black school chair in front of a chain hook that was probably used to detain Dean Ambrose.

It was normal to be afraid though, right? Dean Ambrose, was a serial killer after all.

His thoughts were shaken when he heard the door open, another guard came into the room holding onto Dean’s arm tightly. “What happened to your nose, Lesnar?” Jericho asked. Lesnar apparently, was a big bulky guy that looked like he was on steroids since he was six.

“The mother fucker bit me!” he shouted back in annoyance. Lesnar shoved Dean to the table, handcuffing him to the hook.

Roman watched as Dean stared at him, not taking his eyes away since he had walked in through the door. Even when Lesner smack Dean on the back of the head, he didn’t flinch, he just smiled that smile Roman had seen on the videos he obsessively watched.

He had to admit that being face to face with Dean now, his smile didn’t look scary, it looked kind of cute. “He’s your problem now Jericho. I’m going to the infirmary to make sure he doesn’t have rabies” Lesnar stated angrily as he grabbed the bridge of his nose and exited the room.

Despite the constant insults Dean was getting, he continued to just stare at Roman. His smile had faded slightly but nothing else had. The intense stare Roman was getting from those blue eyes remained.

“You have one hour, kid” Jericho added as he patted Roman on the back and he too exited the room. Roman was now alone with Dean Ambrose and he had no idea what to say.

 

\--- 

“Why so serious?” Dean finally asked, breaking the silence. Roman tried to relax his facial expressions but he could feel himself biting down on his teeth, clenching his jaw. Roman had waited months to get approved to visit the man sitting in front of him and now that he was there, his vocal cords were betraying him.

“You look a little young to be a reporter” Dean stated when he didn’t get an answer.

“I’m-” Roman coughed to clear his throat before continuing, “I’m not a reporter. I’m a graduate student, I requested to interview you. I want to write my thesis paper on your conviction.”

“My conviction, aye?” Dean raised an eyebrow, “aren’t you afraid? You look like a guy that does his homework, tell me, you must have at least an idea of what I’m am capable of.”

Roman nodded, he opened the file he had and took out the cut out clippings of newspaper article’s he collected of every time he had seen Dean mentioned in the paper. Dean raised an eyebrow, rubbing his collarbone with the palm of his hand making the chains clack together as he viewed the clippings.

“I’ve been following your case since your first victim” Roman explained.

Dean looked at the clippings for another moment, pushing some aside to view the rest of them and then looked up at Roman with a wide smile that exposed dimples Roman hadn’t seen before, “you talk about me like you actually believe I killed those pretty boys.”

For a moment Roman didn’t say anything, he just watched Dean stare at him with a blank stare that Roman couldn’t read. It was true though, Roman had never given him the benefit of the doubt. Even considering the fact that from the piles and piles of research he had done, not once did the police ever have sufficient evidence to prove his guilt. The only reason Dean was in prison right now was because he plead “no contest” in court.

Dean Ambrose never confessed to the murders but he never denied them either.

“You’re right. So why don’t you tell me, did you kill them?” Roman finally asked.

Dean laughed loudly, tossing his head back. Roman just stared, trying to figure out why he was laughing but soon felt chills run up and down his back when Dean stopped.  He looked straight at him with firm lips and no readable expression on his face.

“Tell you what” Dean began, “I’ll let you ask me anything you want except that. If- and only if you give me your name”

Roman blinked blankly for a moment, watching Dean who was waiting with his hands locked together, leaning up against the table, waiting for a response. It wasn’t like anything bad could come from giving Dean his name and if it meant that he could ask him anything then it was worth it. Right?

“Roman”

Dean smiled, sitting upright on the chair, “you got a last name Roman?”

“Uh, yeah. Reigns” Roman replied hesitantly.

“Roman Reigns” Dean said with a low husky voice, “I like that.”

The way Dean said his name sent a funny feeling through his body, the blood in his veins ran cold but his face felt warm. Roman wasn’t sure what he was feeling but it wasn’t all bad.

 

 


	3. Big Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeee! I'm so happy that my first two chapter's haven't disappointed. This one is gonna open the door to a couple of other things, everything leads to something else. As always, please feel free to leave comments and kudos, all your feedback is appreciated! :) 
> 
> (Tell me how you feel about the new character introduced. I don't see him in too many fics so I wanted him in there.)

_“I’m just a sick guy” Dean had responded to Roman’s last question. He replied with simplicity, giving enough but not too much information. Dean was careful. The hour had passed by pretty fast as Roman asked each question he had been itching to get an answer for. He wanted to know more, he wanted to know everything about Dean Ambrose but one hour wasn’t going to allow that to happen especially if Dean continued to dodge a simple question._

_Roman wasn’t even half way through with his questions when Jericho had walked back in telling him that his time was up._

_“Looks like our play date is over” Dean said with a sarcastic pout._

_Lesnar had walked back in, his nose stitched up where Dean had bit him earlier and unlocked the chain to take him back to his cell. Jericho stood next to Roman as Lesnar aggressively pulled Dean towards the door. Before they left, Dean turned back and looked at Roman before saying, “my mind is a very dangerous place to be.”_

_Roman stood there, motionless. He watched as Lesnar pulled him away and Jericho patted his arm to direct him to get his things from the main office._

A few days had passed since Roman went to visit Dean. Roman wanted to set up another meeting with Dean so he called the Presidential Dean’s office on campus to ask for permission based on his newly found studies.

Roman had agreed to sign a waiver that stated he would have until the end of the term to visit Dean Ambrose, once a week but he had to play by the prison rules whenever he was there. He agreed and his next session with Dean was at the end of the week.

It was early in the morning when he heard loud knocks on his door, he didn’t have classes so Roman had slept in. Roman wasn’t usually a grumpy guy, except when someone interrupted his sleep, so he was more than a little irritated when he opened the door to see his older brother standing outside.

“Rosey? What are you doing here?” Roman decided to say with a more than unpleasant greeting.

“Aren’t you going to invite your big brother in?” Rosey replied.

Roman rolled his eyes, scratching the back of his head, as he moved away from the door and wafted his hand for him to go inside, “yeah… come on in.”

Once they were inside, Roman saw his brother walk around like he was inspecting everything that his little brother had to offer. Roman’s one-bedroom apartment wasn’t much but it was enough for him and that’s all that mattered.

“Why are you here man?” Roman asked when his brother didn’t seem to be the one to say anything first. He just kept looking around the apartment like a lost puppy.

Rosey cleared his throat before speaking, “I was in town… and mom wanted me to make sure you were doing okay- that you didn’t need anything”

“I haven’t asked them for anything in five years, why would I start now?” Roman asked angrily, he was starting to get upset. It really wasn’t that he was necessarily angry with his parents, or his brother, but they refused to support his decision to quit football and commit to his studies so if they weren’t going to stand by him, he didn’t need them financially.

“I’m just asking bro. Listen, mom misses you, you outta think of coming down for Christmas this year” Rosey said, trying to ease the tension that was quickly rising.

“Maybe. I’ve been really busy” Roman replied, heading to the small kitchen to make coffee. It was too early in the morning to be talking about visiting his parents and the thoughts of every possible argument he and his father had started replaying in his head.

It was like the moment that Roman got coffee inside his body he was able to have a decent conversation with his brother. They didn’t talk much about home, or what their mother and father were doing but instead Rosey asked what Roman was doing that kept him so busy.

To Roman, Rosey seemed surprised that he was doing so well in life. Sure, being a bouncer wasn’t the classiest of jobs but it paid the rent and gave him what he needed. Plus, aside from the rare punch to the face, his job was good and it paid well. Roman neglected to tell his brother about his visit to see Dean, mostly because the conversation was going well and he didn’t need his brother running back to his parents telling them he was conversing with a known murder.

After an hour or so, Rosey left and Roman promised he would think about going home for the holidays. The rest of his day consisted of running errands, like buying groceries and finishing homework before he had to go to work.

 

 --

 

_“I’m not Houdini” Dean joked to the detective in front of him. The detective didn’t seem too pleased with Dean’s lack of cooperation. He had asked him how he had escaped from the patted room they locked him in when he arrived at Foley Penitentiary._

_Dean has been roaming around the halls of the prison and it had been fairly easy considering he was a convicted serial killer. He even managed to pass by two armed guards without being recognized, it was a laughing matter for Dean but not for the Federal Bureau of Investigations._

_“We have a plan intact for people like you” the detective said with a tough tone. It would have intimidating anyone else but not Dean._

_“You can’t plan for Dean Ambrose” Dean replied, laughing manically the way he did, the way that even made the biggest guy in the room coward down. He was crazy and he used it to his advantage._

Roman grabbed his laptop off his desk, the AC in his apartment was broken and the landlord wasn’t getting around to fix it until later in the week so he sat outside, writing the beginning of his thesis.

He had only see Dean once and he already had pages to fill of how intriguing Dean Ambrose was despite the runaround. Roman wanted to know more, he _needed_ to know more. More about how Dean grew up and why there was no record of Dean Ambrose anywhere. Who was Dean Ambrose? And where did he come from?

Roman already had piles of questions written down for his next visit. He had his suit all laid out and pressed for his visit tomorrow.

“Hi Roman”

Roman looked up from the computer screen to see Seth standing in front of him, he was carrying a bag of food from a little Mexican restaurant a few blocks away. The food reminded him he hadn’t eaten all day. He was too excited!

“What’s up?” Roman greeted, saving his document and closing his computer.

Seth must have taken that as a sign and sat on the chair next to Roman, “just got back from initiation. What were you writing? Homework?”

Roman nodded, “yeah, my final thesis.”

“You’re already writing that? Isn’t it due till the end of the term?” Seth asked with shock, taking out his food that was wrapped in foil. He handed one of the foiled items to Roman and mouthed that it was tacos as he opened his own food.

“Thanks. Yeah, it is but I’ve already started interviewing my topic of research so I thought it would be good to write down my thoughts” Roman replied, opening his own foiled tacos and taking a bite of the greasy tortilla.

“So you’re doing it on a person? Who?” Seth asked, handing Roman a paper cup of iced tea.

“Dean Ambrose” Roman replied nonchalantly.

Seth was taking a sip of his own tea when he must have choked because he was coughing uncontrollably for a moment. Roman patted him on the back and after Seth recomposed he said, with a bewildered expression, “as in the guy that killed all those college guys?”

Roman nodded.

“You got a set of big ones on you Roman” Seth complimented, “I heard he ate one of the bodies and that’s why they never found him.”

Roman chuckled, taking a small sip of his tea, “that’s a rumor Seth, they found _all_ the bodies.”

“Still, I have to ask, why are you willing going to visit him? He’s a lunatic!”

“I don’t know. I guess I want to know why-” Roman began, “why he killed them.”

Seth’s facial expression was still in shock but he only nodded and dropped the topic moving on to talking about this girl he had set up to meet with but she ended up cancelling the last minute. He said he was planning on just calling an old booty call and getting his rocks off with the guy but ended up saying he was going to the gym instead.

After their conversation, Roman went back inside to shower and then finished reading one of his textbooks before going to sleep.


	4. Mind Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! It's been a couple of days since I've updated but finals are coming up and it's been crazy!Like Dean Ambrose in the Jon Moxley character crazy ha! Anyway now that you heard my terrible joke I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always comments and kudos are appreciated and I love the feedback, it keeps me going. :)

“You couldn’t stay away I see” Dean said as he walked through the interrogation room door with a devious smile.

“I still have questions I want to ask you” Roman replied, as Jericho and another guard left the room.

“I don’t really feel like talking-” he replied. Roman bit his bottom lip, he was really looking forward to this meeting all week and now Dean didn’t feel like talking. Roman’s studies had prepared him for this kind of conversation and he knew that if he pushed too hard, Dean would shut down completely, and he wouldn’t want to see him anymore.

“Okay, so will just sit here then. I’m okay with that.” Roman replied. He opened his notebook and began to review the notes he had taken the week before, just re-reading their conversation. For a moment, Roman was really lost in his reading when he felt Dean staring, and when he looked up, he saw Dean looking at him with a confused expression.

“What?” Roman asked with a confused face of his own.

Dean rubbed at his collarbone. Roman had noticed he only did that when he was thinking, he had seen it the week before when Roman showed him his cut outs and he had seen it on the videos he re-watched time and time again. It was really quiet for a few seconds before Dean scratched his head and said, “I don’t like the silence.”

“I- I don’t understand” Roman replied.

“I’m used to noise” Dean replied simply.

Roman looked at Dean for a moment, he wasn’t sure how to respond to that. From what Roman had read, Dean was locked down for most of the day aside from one hour of recreational time in a cell far from the general population. If Dean hated the quiet so much, it must be driving him insane, _more_ insane, to be locked down that way.

When Roman didn’t respond Dean said, “tell me about yourself Roman.”

Dean tilted his head just slightly, watching Roman’s movements, examining everything he did.

Roman wasn’t sure he should disclose anything but he didn’t want Dean to shut down either so he figured he could give him little bits of information.

“I like the color blue” Roman said. Dean grinned but he didn’t say anything, he just rested his chin on the palm of his hands and waited, like a kid that was watching his mother putting on her makeup.

“I’m Samoan and I like a little bit of sugar in my coffee. Ah-” Roman continued but he wasn’t sure what to say. Dean just continued to watch with interest. Roman was a little surprised, no one had ever really been interest in what he had to say, especially not about the small details that he had been providing.

The rest of the hour went by as Roman disclosed a few things about himself, for a few minutes Roman even described the plot of his favorite TV show. “ _What is The Walking Dead?”_ Dean had asked him. Apparently, even before prison, Dean didn’t watch too much television, he didn’t outright say it but Roman got a feeling that he couldn’t afford it. Dean even mentioned a few details about himself. That he liked _a lot_ of sugar in his coffee or that before prison his most prized possession was a potted plant named Mitch.

Roman thought that was weird but he didn’t say anything, who was he to judge.  

That afternoon when Roman left, he felt like Dean was really starting to trust him and maybe by the end of the term, Dean would trust him enough to tell him _why_ he killed those boys. Or maybe even, _if_ he did.  

\-- 

_“Nobody takes from me anymore. Those days are over!” Dean shouted as the guard grabbed his head from where Dean had hit him with the heel of his own boot. The guards always thought it was funny to steal Dean’s belongings, anything he managed to get by trading, the slimy guards stole._

_A few other guards had hit Dean on the head with their batons accessibly until Jericho shouted at them to stop. He told them to take him to the infirmary to stitch up the wounds that had opened during the beating. All Dean remembers that day was a blonde nurse with big breasts leaning over him, checking the wounds and then waking up on the hard mattress that was in his isolated cell._

“Lunch time crazy!” one of the guards shouted as the small window on the metal door opened so that Dean could place his hands there to be handcuffed. Soon Dean was being led out into a crowded cafeteria room where his plate was already waiting.

Because Dean was a threat to himself and to others based, he had to sit alone in a table on the far back surrounded by armed guards. When Dean first arrived, Dean had to eat lunch alone, after everyone else had eaten but something happened and now there he was.

Dean couldn’t eat, today was the day Roman was supposed to visit and a part of him that he kept denying waited anxiously for his arrival. Dean tried to focus more on the part of him that said Roman wasn’t anyone special, that he wasn’t really there for him, he was only there because he needed something from Dean.

He convinced himself that Roman was taking from him, just like everyone else did. Just like the guards, just like the world he lived in. All they knew was to take, take, take.

“What’s the matter princess? You’re not hungry?” Sheamus, one of the guards, mocked, spitting on Dean’s plate.

Dean just looked at his plate, pushing it over on the empty table, he heard Lesnar laugh and then say, “he thinks his special now because the pretty boy in college is coming to see him every week.”

 “ _Roman is using you_ ” the voice in his head would say. Some people called it a _conscience,_ Dean called it _annoying_ _._  

Dean couldn’t control himself, he was supposed to be a brutal sadistic killer, he didn’t need to control himself. Dean turned around and tossed himself on Lesnar, biting the nose that was just starting to heal. He heard the guard shout in pain and then felt hands pulling him off but he bit and clawed into anything that wasn’t his own body.

Not long after he ended up lockdown in his cell and a voice on the other end of the metal door saying that he wasn’t going to be allowed to leave for three days. He cursed loudly, tossing his mattress and blankets all over the room… he wasn’t going to see Roman today.

 

After Jericho told Roman what Dean had done and why he couldn’t visit him today, Roman nodded and headed back to his apartment. The first thought that ran through his mind was that Dean was truly unstable and he attacked on impulse.

The Dean that Roman had studied and the Dean that Roman had spoken to seemed like completely different people. _But maybe that’s what sick people did, they played with your mind and made you see what you wanted to see_ , Roman thought.


	5. Bella's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are finally over and I can fully commit to this fic for the next couple of weeks so hopefully I'll update more often if the ideas continue to flow. I'm so excited with where this is going. I hope I don't disappoint. As always thanks so much for the feedback, I love it. Keep it coming (any grammar errors or things I used incorrectly let me know) I appreciate it all!

_“Dean Ambrose is taking over the world. I’m the baddest man alive!” he shouted as he tugged at the handcuffs pounding his fists on the table._

_Roman watched as the physiatrist in front of him pushed his chair away from the table. He watched in fear as Dean smeared the blood that was coming from his banged up fists onto his face._

_This video was one of the firsts ones that was released when Dean got arrested. Dean Ambrose made nationwide news when he was caught. The headlines read, ‘Seven innocent souls taken by lunatic’ or ‘Prosecutors say, Dean Ambrose will be given the electric chair’_

_“You’re crazy” the physiatrist replied as he grabbed his things and left the room._

_Dean of all people would be the one to make a physiatrist admit that he was crazy. Roman watched Dean follow the short man out the door and then turn his blue eyes back to the camera that was sitting in front of him._

_A chill always ran through Roman when Dean said, “I may be the only normal person here.”_

_The tone of Dean’s voice really made Roman think about what he meant when he said that. Dean always talked with so much confidence that it made Roman re-think everything he thought he knew._

It was a busy night at Empire. It seemed like Roman was breaking up a fight every time he let a new person in through the doors. He even had to spear a bigger guy down because none of the body guards could take him down, not even John who was a little wider around the arms than he was.

_You were flying, John had said to him._

It was funny to hear him say that because his football buddies used to say the same thing. He was the finisher, as some of them like to put it. Roman was the guy that worked his ass off the whole game and was still called to finish the game when they were on the verge of beating the other team, and he wasn’t even the quarterback.

“So, Roman, you want to come to Bella’s with me and the rest of the guys?” John asked, as they finished making sure everyone was gone for the night.

“Bella’s? Nah, I’m alright. I got homework.” Roman replied, “thanks for the offer though.”

John gave him a firm look, nothing really radiating off of his face. Bella’s was a strip club, or a gentlemen’s place as some people preferred it, on the outsides of the town. It really wasn’t Roman’s kind of scene so he had spit out a half lie about having homework.

“Oh c’mon man, you always have homework. I’m starting to think you’re making up shit just not to come.”

 _Shit_.

“I don’t know John. It’s not really my kind of thing.”

“Naked women aren’t really your thing?” John asked with a grin.

Roman wasn’t _in the closet_ as people tend to say but he didn’t go around parading that he was gay either. You don’t ask, he didn’t tell.

“Not really” Roman replied nonchalantly.

For a moment, John stayed quiet. Roman thought John might have been trying to avoid an awkward situation, even though Roman didn’t really care what anyone thought of him, but then it looked like the answer finally hit him. Like a lightbulb went off in his head.

“Oh! You’re-” John shouted but then stayed quiet again and whispered, “gay?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s cool-” John said, “I still think you should come. For the booze? Cassidy lost a bet to Amore so he has to buy the first rounds. What do you say?”

Roman wasn’t sure why John was pushing the invitation so much, he usually always let it go when Roman declined.

“Okay, sure.” Roman figured it couldn’t hurt to go out for a while, he hadn’t been out with a group of friends in a long time.

A crowded car ride later and Roman along with the rest of the guys were outside of Bella’s. It was a big place, it looked sort of like a castle with big bright letters on the side that read the name of the joint.

Roman walked in front with John while Cassidy and Amore were in the back talking about the new bartender at Empire. Roman talked to her a couple of times and if he remembers correctly her name was Carmella but he didn’t really talk to anyone for more than a couple of minutes aside from John. Roman was the quiet type at work- he was the kind of guy that everyone got a long with but didn’t really say much. The strong silent type.

“Hello, gentlemen. Would you like the bar or a table?” a pretty girl with black hair said as they approached.

“Table.”

She directed them to an empty table near the side of the stage and said, “a waitress will be right with you.”

“She was cute” John pointed out as she went back to the front doors.

When the waitress finally came by they ordered a round of drinks and the show started soon after. Roman watched as the girls preformed their dance routines and stripped to less and less clothing as the song played on.

Roman preferred guys, but he wouldn’t deny that he did find the female body attractive. Roman heard John, Amore and Cassidy whistling on as the girls took off their clothes but he only watched.

The girl grabbed the money that was tossed around her and after a few minutes another song started to play for the next show. By this time, Roman was on his fifth beer and the rest of the guys were tipsy.

_Oh lover, don’t you dare slow down_

_Go longer, you can last more rounds_

The girl that walked out had her face covered behind a mask, one of those cheetah printed masks, and Roman watched as she used the stripper pole to slide up and down seductively.

_And when we’re done, I don’t want to feel my legs_

_And when we’re done, I just want to feel your hands all over me baby_

Roman squinted his eyes a little, something about her reminded him of someone he used to know. She slowly unzipped the vest she was wearing and exposed a black laced bra. Roman just continued to watch as she got on her knees and began to crawl to the end of the stage, close enough to where Roman could see her breasts almost falling out of her bra.

“Like what you see baby?” she asked him. Roman only gave her a small grin and placed a ten-dollar bill on the strap of her bra.

She ended up going back to the pole in the middle of the stage and tossed her mask off. Roman watched as she continued to twirl around, it was then that he remembered who she reminded him of...

 _Brandi._ Brandi was so beautiful and he remembered her that way. Her dark brown hair falling flawlessly over her light brown skin. In high school, Roman was in love with Brandi, but Brandi didn’t even know Roman existed.

Roman was huskier back then. He built up a wider frame to help with his tackles in football and even though Roman never liked football he always tried his hardest to be the best that he could be because that’s the way his family did things.

After months of hopelessly admiring Brandi from afar he came to realize that he spent most of that time staring at her boyfriend Cody then he did at her. That’s when Roman realized that he was into guys.

Roman zoned out for the next couple of dances and zoned back in to the ending of the last show.

When Roman and the rest of the guys left Bella’s he had a smile on his face reminiscing his old high school memories.

\--

“Wake up crazy!” Lesnar shouted pounding at the metal door.

Dean tossed his pillow over his head but Lesnar kept pounding at the door, knowing full well it annoyed him.

“If you don’t stop pounding on the goddamn door-”

“What are you going to do about it Ambrose? I think I’m a little bigger than those kids that you killed.” Lesnar interrupted.

Dean sat up from his mattress but he didn’t say anything. He stared daggers at the metal door clenching his jaw. Dean rubbed at his collar bone with the palm of his hand as the metal door opened and Lesnar stood there with a smile plastered over his face.

That smug look on Lesner’s face pissed Dean off even more.

“You think the stitches are bad. I can do worse” Dean said calmly, a devious grin forming on his lips.

“Is that a threat?” Lesnar replied, grabbing the baton from the strap on his waist band.

The last thing Dean remembers is laughing as Lesnar continuously hit him with the baton.


	6. "Everyone gets bored eventually"

Roman woke up with an incredibly bad hangover the morning after Bella’s. He would have probably had a small headache if he wouldn’t have taken John up on his offer to go to his house for some more drinks.

Enzo Amore and Cassidy had invited Carmella over and the pretty brunette from Bella’s had somehow ended up there to. Roman was pretty sure she had said her name was AJ Lee but he was way too drunk by then to remember. He doesn’t even remember how he got home.

But all that was a few days ago, right now he was getting dressed to go visit Dean Ambrose at Foley Penitentiary and he was motivated to get answers from him. Somehow the night out had refocused him into getting what he had hoped for.

Talking to Dean was nice, or as nice as it could be to talk to a serial killer but Dr. Flair wouldn’t care about how much Dean cared for his plant Mitch. Dr. Flair needed the truth, he needed to know why Dean killed all those college students.

\--

“Where you headed?” Seth asked as Roman locked up his front door.

Roman turned to where he heard Seth’s voice and saw him lying on the sun chair with no shirt and small swimming trunks. The sun hitting his body in just the right way, making him shine like a jewel.

“The prison.”

Seth gave Roman an unreadable look, somewhere between a shocked look and a scared one.

“Oh” Seth said and then got up from the sun chair, “Roman-”

“Yeah?”

Seth was really close now, he could feel Seth’s minty breath so close to his face, “I see the way that you look at me. And I know you see the way I look at you…”

Roman was a little shocked by what Seth was saying. Sure, he knew he wasn’t the subtlest person in stealing glances at Seth when he got the chance but he never thought that Seth would be interested. Roman was too oblivious to how attractive he really was.

“I was thinking we could go out some time-” Seth said as more of a demand than a request, playing with Roman’s tie.

Roman was more than interested, he wanted to take Seth every which way but he didn’t think going out was a good idea. He figured that if things went sideways, they still had leave to live next door to each other and he didn’t want to purposely have to avoid Seth. Plus… someone else fit in the equation whether he wanted to admit it or not…

 

“Uh…-” Roman began but Seth cut him off, “you don’t have to give me an answer yet. Think about it and you know where to find me when you got an answer.”

Seth smiled and then walked back inside to his apartment. Roman just stood there for a while with a dumbfounded look.

\--

Roman got to Foley Penitentiary earlier than he intended to. His mind was thinking about Seth’s offer and another part was thinking about Dean.

“You’re early Roman.” Apparently, he and Jericho were now on a first name basis.

“Yeah, uh-”

“Don’t worry about it man. Here. Let’s check you in and I’ll call for Ambrose to be brought up” Jericho said as he handed Roman a pen to sign in.

Not long after Roman was walking along side Jericho to the regular white room where he and Dean had met before.

Roman bit his lip as he sat down on the school chair and watched on as Jericho talked on his walkie talkie to take Dean out of his cell.

“Jericho.”

“Call me Chris, man. I think it’s only fair.” _Yup, first name basis alright._ Jericho smiled and then nodded his head for Roman to continue.

“Is there any way you can tell me what Dean is like day to day?”

Jericho clipped his walkie talkie back onto his shoulder and he didn’t say anything for a moment before he leaned up against the wall opposite of Roman.

“Ambrose is quiet. He doesn’t talk much and when he does its only snarky remarks.”

“Anything that is different about him that you don’t see with the other inmates?” Roman asked, hoping to get something more.

“Honestly… I’ve been here a long time, there has been people locked up here that gave me the creeps but Ambrose isn’t like that. I’m not saying he isn’t guilty because he is guilty of something but Ambrose doesn’t fit the criteria of a psychopath if you ask me.”

The door opened up before Roman could say anything else and he saw Dean being shoved in by Lesner. Something about Lesner really didn’t sit right with Roman but Roman ignored the feeling because he was focused on the giant black eye that Dean was sporting on his pretty blue orbits.

“Sit down princess” Lesner sneered.

Jericho patted Roman on the back and left the room with Lesner once he hooked his chains up to the table.

“What happened?” Roman asked with concern even though in the back of his mind he was thinking that he should just talk about what he came for.

“The guards don’t like it when you talk back.” Dean replied with a shitfaced grin.

Roman raised an eyebrow and just examined Dean’s face. His left eye had a black eye, his bottom lip was busted open and it looked like the top of his head, where his dirty blonde locks were falling over, had a couple of stitches.

“Are you okay?”

“I can take a hit if that’s what you mean I ain’t a pussy!”

Dean looked at Roman with a hard expression, it wasn’t friendly and Roman felt it.

“That’s not what I-”

Dean cut Roman off before he could get another word in, “don’t pretend to care.”

Roman wanted to say something else, something comforting but Dean’s tone was really irritating him. Dean wasn’t going to talk to him that way and get away with it.

“Fine. If you want to be that way, then will just get straight to the point. Why isn’t there any record of you? Anywhere. I’ve looked, everywhere. And nothing.” Roman said with a strong and steady tone.  

That took Dean by surprise. Roman had a soothing voice, one that you felt safe in and the way he was talking certainly didn’t feel comforting. There was tension.

“Jericho let me watch a movie with the other inmates yesterday-”

Roman squinted his eyes in confusion but said nothing.

“I think it was probably because he felt bad for Lesner using my head as batting practice but it was about zombies. And I- _thought of you_.” Dean said the ending in a whisper but Roman caught it.

“You did?” Roman asked, feeling a warmth run through his body.

Roman saw Dean tug at the chains like he was getting uncomfortable. Dean titled his head and tapped at his collar bone, “that show you told me about last time. The Dead?”

“The walking dead, yeah.”

Dean was quiet, still tugging at the chains. The clacking sound was the only noise in the room.

“What’s in this for you? What do you get from this?” Dean asked suddenly.

“From this interview? I told you it’s for my final thesis.”

“And then?”

“Dean-” Roman said releasing a breath, “this is about you. Not me.”

Dean laughed, not the crazy maniacal laugh he did but somewhere in between humor and sarcasm. “Everyone gets bored eventually.”

“No, it’s just you told me that if I told you my name you would answer my questions and so far you have only been giving me the runaround.”

Dean didn’t say anything. He just sat there, tapping at his collarbone, watching Roman.

Roman knew trying to get inside Dean’s head wouldn’t be easy but Dean wasn’t budging and he needed to keep his mind focused. He needed to get answers because anything else was just wasting his time. Even though, a part of him didn’t want to believe that.

“Why isn’t there any record of you Dean?” Roman asked again hoping to get a straight answer.

But Dean stayed quiet. He just continued to watch him, not saying a word.

There was silence for what felt like an eternity but Dean still didn’t say anything. He clenched his jaw a couple of times like he was in deep thought, he even messed with the chains he was attached to but he didn’t say anything.

“Fine” Roman finally said, “I give up. If you don’t want to talk then I won’t waste my time. Have a good one, Ambrose.”

And with that Roman gathered his belongings and knocked on the door to be let out. Roman wanted to turn around, to see if Dean was watching him but he didn’t.

Instead Roman told Jericho that he was leaving and Jericho walked him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far, I know I've built up the process to Dean's backstory but we're getting there... and what about Roman? Flirty Seth? All your love is appreciated. Thank you for sticking around.


	7. Nightmare in Foley Penitentiary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I am editing this as I watch 12 Rounds 3. The irony of it, huh?  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always let me know what you think. Feedback is always appreciated.

“ _I don’t have a loving family to go home to and I don’t have anything else to live for except putting pain on people who put pain on me_ ” Dean wrote on the piece of paper that he was thinking of sending to Roman. It had been three weeks since Roman came to visit him and that gave Dean a lot of time to think. Something he didn’t like doing.

The moment that Dean was locked back up in his cell when Roman left, Dean was sliding his hands over his face wondering why he got choked up. He wanted to give Roman an answer but his mouth wouldn’t speak.

‘ _He is using you!’_

‘ _Just tell him, you’re dead already_ ’

‘ _You don’t owe him anything!’_

_‘He is interested in your story’_

His mind just wouldn’t give him a moment of silence, it kept talking and talking and before he could say something Roman was gone.

Roman wasn’t shouting at him but the sound of disappointment in his tone and the look in Roman’s eyes were what hurt Dean the most. Dean figured that it would have stung less if Roman would have just yelled at him and hit him with those big arms of his, but Roman just walked off.

Dean looked at the piece of paper on his bed, rubbing at his collarbone for a moment. After another couple of seconds, Dean crumbled up the piece of paper and tossed it in the corner with the rest of the crumbled up unsent letters.

There was something about Roman that was changing Dean, something that was bringing up a vulnerability that Dean didn’t like.

\--

_“Even with all the detestable things I’ve done I don’t think anyone has any idea how low I can sink to get what I want” Dean said as the detective in front of him watched on._

_“You killed seven innocent students Ambrose, I think I’m aware of how low you can sink” the detective replied, spreading out photos of the dead students in front of him._

_Roman had visited every police department he needed to until he got hold of those photos even though it wasn’t easy. When he finally did get his hands on them they were beyond gruesome. The bodies were unrecognizable, like Dean had gone into a fit of rage when he was killing each of them._

_The police had a hard time trying to identify the bodies and they probably would have never been able to had Dean not left their wallets near the area where they found the bodies. The thing was that Roman sometimes wondered if Dean had killed them then why didn’t he make an effort to hide the bodies, instead he left them in plain sight… like he wanted someone to find them._

_“I’ve got ice water running through my veins” Dean replied, tugging at the handcuffs until other police officers entered the interrogation room to get him to stop. By the time they did, his wrists were bleeding._

“Morning.”

“Good morning” Roman replied, turning away from the computer to see Seth’s brown eyes waking up from a deep sleep.

Roman watched as Seth looked around the room with a confused expression, “did we-”

“No” Roman replied with a smile, “after we got back from the club you couldn’t remember where you left your keys so I told you that you could stay here.”

Roman had decided to take Seth up on his offer. Roman had been mixed with emotions after visiting Dean and he wasn’t sure why. He knew part of it had to do with the fact that he now had less than four months to research something else, because his final thesis paper would determine the rest of his life but that wasn’t the only reason he was mixed with emotions. There was something else that was taking control of his feelings.

“Oh” Seth replied looking at his shirtless chest.

“You threw up on your shirt and when I went to rinse it off and give you a new one, you were asleep” Roman said, “I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“Well, that’s embarrassing” Seth laughed, pulling off the bed sheets and walking over to where Roman was sitting.

“What are you watching?” Seth asked, grabbing a cup from Roman’s cabinet to get coffee that had apparently just been brewed.

“It’s not important. Doesn’t really matter now anyway” Roman replied, pulling out the chair next to him for Seth to sit on.

“Ambrose huh?” Seth asked, looking at the paused video on the screen.

“Yeah” Roman replied letting out an exhausted breath.

Seth gave Roman a soft look then put his hand on Roman’s broad shoulder, the one with the sexy tribal tattoo that he was always hiding behind long sleeve shirts, “look Roman, the last thing I want is for you to visit that unpredictable psychopath but from what you’ve told me these past few weeks I know that getting the truth means a lot to you and this is the start to your whole future so don’t give up. In the time that I’ve known you, you’ve never had a task that was too hard for you. So go see him one more time and then decide what you want to do.”

Roman smiled at Seth, shaking his head a little, “I guess you have a point.”  

\--

“Ambrose!” Jericho shouted “hands on deck kid.”

Dean rolled his eyes at that. He hated when Jericho called him ‘kid’ but he didn’t feel like starting a fight, which was odd, so he just put his hands inside the open space on the metal door and got handcuffed.

“Where am I going?” Dean asked, watching Jericho close the metal door and begin to walk Dean down the hallway. The other inmates locked up shouted and said ridiculous shit like they always did as he and Jericho walked passed them.

“You got a visitor” Jericho said.

“Roman?” Dean asked with a little more enthusiasm than he wanted to let be known.

Jericho turned to him with a raised eyebrow but then shook his head, “no.”

Dean stayed quiet, looking around, waiting to come to the glass window and find out who had come to visit him. Dean never got visitor’s, aside from the news media trying to get a story but Dean refused to see them so they stopped letting them in.

“ _For your safety we will no longer allow visitors from the media to visit him_ ” they said anytime they decided to come around.

Dean had walked through the doors of the visitor’s area and continued till he got to the one that was closed off for him and his visitor.

Dean stood in front of the window, his hands cuffed together watching the woman sitting on the chair on the other side of the window. She had a sad but worried facial expression as she stared at him and Dean couldn’t understand why she was there. Dean had never met her before.

He sat on the chair and grabbed the telephone when she grabbed the phone on the other end.

“Reporter?” Dean asked with no real emotion behind it. He figured if the media had decided to come around again and the guards let it slide for whatever reason, he wasn’t going to tell them to _fuck off_ or threatened to _eat their bodies._

“You don’t remember me, do you?” She asked, her voice was low.

“Nope.”

She grinned but it wasn’t friendly, she obviously didn’t find Dean’s lack of memory amusing.

“Karen.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at her but then his blue eyes grew wide and she noticed that he was slowly coming into realization of who she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is Dean's visitor?


	8. Violent Disturbance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my editing I forgot to remove Karen's last name haha. Oops, oh well, I went back to edit that.. Anyway, I'd like to point out this is still an Ambreigns fic I just wanted to spice things up with Seth and Roman for quality purposes haha. You'll start to see more Ambreigns as we move forward. As always, feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy! :)

Dean Ambrose allegedly had seven victims; Dolph Ziggler his first, T.J Perkins, Neville, Zack Ryder, Finn Balor, Curtis “Fandango” Hussey, and the final victim, Tyler Breeze.

Throughout Dean’s court hearings, each family had attended and begged the judge to give Dean the death penalty, as one mother said, “ _he deserves to re-live his death over and over again the way I have to re-live my sons. Since I can’t have that, I’ll settle for his life.”_ Each family said something except, the Breeze family. 

Of course, Dean had learned that Tyler only had his mother because his father had walked out on them a long time ago.

Dean could relate to that and because he could relate, Dean couldn’t feel pity for him or any of the other families. In court, Dean just sat in his chair smiling and laughing and it made the families seethe. One of the father’s, he can’t remember whose because he didn’t care, even tried to attack him but the guards held him back.

“You’re Tyler’s mother” Dean said with no real emotion.

“I’m surprised you know his name” she replied. Dean noticed she was trying to hold back tears and a part of him hoped she didn’t start crying. A ping of guilt was stinging through his veins; a sense of a grieving mother was somehow affecting him. And it never had before.

“Why are you here?” Dean asked cold heartedly, “if you’re here to tell me that you still hate my existence get in line lady.”

Karen gripped at the telephone and Dean noticed, “I’m here to tell you… that _I forgive you_.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh, and a part of him didn’t intend to but he did and Karen only watched him.

“ _Forgive me_? Lady, for the last couple of years everyone’s been praying that I die. And after everything you are telling me that you came out here, a fuck ton of miles from your home to say that you forgive me? And they say I’m crazy” Dean said with a little bit of confusion in his tone. On the outside, he was leveled, shit eating grin plastered on his face but behind it he was dumbfounded.

 “Yes-” she said, “but this isn’t for you. I need peace and I can’t have that if I continuously wake up hating you for taking my son from me.”

Dean watched tear drops start to fall from her eyes and he had to bite his tongue. Watching Karen mourn for her son, the way her tears were falling with so much sadness wasn’t letting Dean focus. His memory started to drift… _drift back to when he watched his mother cry._

_The way his mother laid on the floor, blooded and broken from being used as a human punching bag._

_His mind went back to the shitty apartment he lived in, the leaky pipes made noise anytime the water was turned on. The empty beer bottles scattered around the floor, broken glass from his father’s drunken rage. Injected needles that his mother used to feed her addiction._

“Ambrose. Time’s up.” Jericho said bringing Dean back from his thoughts. Karen was gone and Dean was sitting alone in the visiting room still holding the telephone.

\--

It wasn’t visiting hours and Roman knew that but he needed to see Dean, maybe for the last time. His classed ended early and he didn’t have to be at Empire for another couple of hours so he took a shot. Roman wanted the truth but that wasn’t the reason he was going to see Dean… there was another reason, something that had been on his mind the last couple of weeks.

“Roman” Jericho said before he got to the front window, “whatcha doing here, man? Visiting hours are over.”

“I know- I just… I needed to see Dean and I just figured I’d give it a shot.” Roman replied, feeling silly now that he was there. What did he expect? That because he had been there a couple of times they would bend the rules for him?

“It was a mistake, sorry… I’ll just get going. It was nice to see you.”

Roman shook Jericho’s hand and before he could walk away Jericho spoke up, “wait.”

Jericho looked around the empty room and then took a sharp breath, “okay. I shouldn’t do this but I feel like there’s something you need to get out of your system and I don’t know what’s been going on in that room with you and Ambrose but he’s different since you’ve been coming around. Dunno what it is man but it’s something.”

“Come on” Jericho said walking Roman to another part of the prison.

\--

Roman looked around as they walked past the room he usually waited for Dean in. Jericho just continued to walk past it so Roman followed. After walking for a distance, they ended up going down a flight of stairs to some sort of underground tunnel.

“Isolation” Jericho said when he noticed Roman looking around in confusion, “this is where Ambrose is kept and because I can’t do this by the books, you’re going to have to visit him in his cell. You got any sharp objects, Roman?”

Roman shook his head no. _Why was Jericho willingly bringing him down to Dean’s cell? What if he attacked him? Not that Roman thought Dean would, but he was known to randomly burst into a crazed frenzy so the idea crossed his mind plus the way Roman talked to him before didn’t ease his mind either._

“Don’t worry Roman, there’s an open slot where you can talk to Ambrose. I’m not going to let him out.”

A few steps later Roman and Jericho were walking passed metal doors where a lot of loud male voices began to whistle and shout random obscene things.

“Shut up you stupid idiots! I’m gonna put you on the list if you don’t and you’ll all be down here for a week without a shower” Jericho shouted, pounding a couple of doors with his baton. They all seemed to quiet down after that.

They stopped near the end of the hall before Jericho pounded on the metal door, “Ambrose! Hands on deck.”

The other end of the door was silent. Jericho pushed the slot open and peeked through the hole with a distance, probably in case Dean was too close to the slot.

“Ambrose. I got a visitor for you kid.”

After a couple of seconds of more silence a raspy voice finally replied, “tell them I’m not home.”

“Can’t do that-” Jericho replied with a chuckle turning to Roman “-talk to him, I’ll be at the end of the hall.”

Jericho patted his shoulder and began to walk away, “by the way nice tattoo man. It’s sick.”

Roman smiled at Jericho whispering a soft thanks before turning his attention to the slot and saw Dean sitting at the edge of his bed with his head down.

“Dean-” Roman said with the softest tone he had ever heard himself do.

The sound of Roman’s voice immediately got Dean to lift his head up, those blue eyes staring at Roman like he had just been saved. _And maybe he had been._

“Roman?” Dean said with surprise, getting off the bed and walking over to kneel down to where he was eye to eye with him, “what are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to you. I was irritated when I walked out on you a few weeks ago because you promised you would answer my questions and you weren’t and I-” Roman rambled on and Dean shook his head.

“Stop. Roman look-” Dean began, “you’re right, okay? You came here with a purpose and I knew it from the start. After you left I started thinking which I don’t like doing because it brings back bad memories but then Ms. Breeze came to see me and-”

“As in Tyler Breeze’s mother?” Roman asked, interrupting Dean.

“Yeah and… _I’m gonna die soon, Roman_. I’m on death row so before they put me on the electric chair or stick a needle in my arm I want you to tell my story.”

Roman gave Dean a frightened look because despite originally coming to get the truth from Dean, he was afraid of what he was going to hear. He wasn’t sure he if he wanted to hear it anymore. He didn’t come here for that today and Dean, for some reason, was prepared to tell him if he really killed those seven people.

“Don’t!” Roman said, “I don’t want to know.”

“I know you’ll tell _my_ story the way I want you to tell it. You seem like that kind of guy Roman, please just-” Dean was cut off again this time by a loud siren going off.

The inmates in the other cells started to get rowdy again and Roman looked around, turning to see Jericho running towards him with his gun in hand.

“What the fuck is that?” Dean asked but Roman was only focused on Jericho running towards him.

“I need to get you out of here Roman! There’s a riot in one of the cell blocks and if anything happens to you it’s on my hands” Jericho explained in a panic. Jericho’s radio was going off with loud shouting and panic on the other guard’s voices.

“No! Wait!” Dean shouted through the open space.

“Ambrose I don’t have time for this” Jericho replied, grabbing Roman’s arm.

“Jericho you have to go through the cellblocks to get to the exit, the inmates _aren’t_ going to let you through” Dean explained with a little bit of fear in his voice. Not the sort of tone Roman or even Jericho had ever heard.

“Shit!” Jericho let out, grabbing his radio, “Lesner! What’s your position?” “Lesner!” “Fuck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on what might happen next?


	9. Unstable confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll with these updates! Enjoy! :)

The loud siren going off and the constant voices on Jericho’s radio was causing an uneasy feeling in isolation. Jericho was still trying to reach Lesnar on the radio but all he got was frantic replies from the other guards telling him that he was needed up at the cell blocks.

Some of the inmates had managed to grab hold of the control room and started opening up different cell blocks, more and more inmates being let out.

“ _Boss! We need you up here!”_ Sheamus cried out as the sound of pounding echoed through the line.

“Shit man!” Jericho let out more to himself than to anyone else.

“Jericho, the safest place for Roman is in _here_ with _me.”_ Dean said, still eyeing through the open slot.

“What?” Roman replied with shock.

“Are you nuts?” Jericho asked just as quickly, “listen kid, I know you haven’t been as hectic lately but there’s no way I’m leaving him in there with you.”

“I’m not going to hurt him Jericho. He is safer in here than out there. Sheamus said that the other inmates got to the control rooms, it’s just a matter of time before they start opening the cell doors down here and my cell’s the only one that opens with a key. _You’re the only one with that key_.” Dean explained turning to look at Roman, “I won’t hurt you. You need to trust me.”

“ _Boss!”_ A couple of other guards started to call through the radio.

“I can’t-” Jericho began to say but Roman cut him off by placing his hand on Jericho’s shoulder.

“I’ll be fine. Go take care of the other inmates” Roman explained.

After a couple of moments Jericho let out a deep breath, nodding to Roman and then turning to Dean, “if you so much as put your hands on him Ambrose. The courts aren’t going to kill you. _I_ will. Am I clear?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “crystal.”

“Step back kid” Jericho said to Dean and then began to open up the cell door with the master key.

Jericho let Roman walk into the cell as Dean stood near the corner of the room with his hands in the air to avoid getting shot.

“Take this” Jericho said handing Roman another radio from his belt “if he does anything, you push this button to call me and I’ll be down here in a flash.”

Roman nodded and grabbed the radio before Jericho turned to give Dean a stern look, he then closed the metal door before locking it. A few seconds later, Dean and Roman heard Jericho’s keys jingling as he ran down the hall and up towards the cell blocks.

\--

Roman turned to see Dean still standing in the corner with his hands up, close to his chest.

The look on Roman’s face made Dean realize that he wasn’t in the clear, Roman still feared him and he had ever right too. He was a known to be a ruthless killer after all.

“I’m not gonna hurt you. I can stay over here till all this shit is over” Dean explained.

‘ _This can’t be happening’_ Roman whispered to himself, turning away from Dean to sit on the end of the bed, _‘I wasn’t even supposed to be here_.’

Dean watched Roman continue to talk to himself and he wasn’t sure if he should stay where he was or try and say something to keep him calm. Not that Dean was good at that kind of thing but he felt the urge to want to protect Roman.

The loud siren and the inmates shouting creating a ruckus actually made Dean feel a lot more at ease than it probably did for Roman. Dean was used to the noise and it soothed him but Roman was freaking out, still talking to himself.

“Hey. It’s going to be alright, you’re safe here… with me” Dean said the last part in a whisper because he wasn’t sure that would help keep Roman calm.

Roman turned to Dean, keeping his finger close to the call button on the radio just in case.

“Listen Roman, I’m not good at this stuff but-” Dean began to say but stayed quiet for a moment. There was silence in the cell but on the outside it was loud and Dean was trying to figure out a way to get Roman’s mind off of what was happening.

“You got a job?” Dean asked suddenly. It took Roman off guard because he looked at him with a bewildered expression.

“What?” Roman asked still unsure if he had heard correctly.

Dean tried to give Roman a comforting grin but he probably didn’t come off all that friendly, “yeah, you got a job?”

“Yeah, why? You looking for a place of employment” Roman replied with a little bit of sarcasm.

Dean laughed, coming a little closer to Roman but not close enough to make Roman feel in danger, “where you work?”

“I’m a bouncer at a club” Roman replied.

“You’re a bouncer and you’re afraid of a little ruckus” Dean said giving him a smile.

Roman smiled back when he realized what Dean was trying to do, “yeah well… I can handle a few drunk assholes but I’ve never been stuck in a building filled with loose criminals.”

“Touché” Dean replied.

Dean watched Roman, the way his hair was a little out of place. A few strands of his black locks were falling out of his low bun. He obviously hadn’t intended on coming to see Dean because he wasn’t in a suit, he was wearing a white t-shirt that stuck to his body like a gum to a shoe. A beautiful tribal tattoo that Dean had never gotten the privilege of seeing. And Jericho was right when he complimented Roman on it. Dean wanted to touch it but he didn’t dare move.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Roman asked and it made Dean shake out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“Dean, you were looking at me like you wanted to eat me” Roman explained, holding onto the radio tighter than he was before.

Dean laughed, “I already ate. You’re safe.”

Roman shook his head slightly with a nervous grin because he couldn’t be sure if Dean was joking or not. This wasn’t the most opportune time to find out the truth about whether Dean was guilty or an innocent man sitting in prison but he had to know.

He had to know if he was in the same prison cell with a guy that had serious issues or a psychopath killing machine. Roman figured that no one with a right mind would be able to act as a crazy as Dean did but that didn’t make him a serial killer… if he acted on his urges or whatever they were then that was a different story.

“Dean-” Roman said.  

“I already know what you’re going to ask… if you want to know I’ll tell you but just remember… I won’t let you go until Jericho comes back.”

Roman shallowed hard, taking in a deep breath but despite what his mind was saying he still let out a soft, “okay.”

Dean slid down against the wall, facing up at Roman who was still sitting at the end of the bed, “I want you to go home when this over and search up a guy named William Regal from Cincinnati. Call him and ask him to tell you about Jon Moxley. That will explain why no one knows anything about me.”

Roman slightly shook his head but stayed silent.

“A year before Dolph was found dead in that ditch outside of Cleveland, I was going home from my night job at a garage. I had to go through this alley because it was the fastest walk back to my house… and _I got jumped._ I was blinded sighted by a group of guys that I had never seen before and they started beating the crap me for no reason. I tried to fight back and I got a couple of swings in but there were too many guys.”

Roman listened, watching Dean stop every so often. He watched his blue eyes begin to water but he took deep breaths in between each sentence and from what Roman could see Dean was trying hard not to show weakness.

“After I couldn’t get back up I heard one of the guys tell the rest of them to stop and that I had enough but they just kept kicking me…” Dean started to feel tear drops fall from his eyes and he wiped them away with the end of his sleeve, “I guess I blacked out for a second after one them hit me in the head because when I came back to, one of them was on top of me.”

Roman could feel his hands closing, gripping tight, stabbing his fingers inside his palm.

“Did they-” Roman wanted to ask but he was afraid of the answer. He felt his eyes begin to water when Dean nodded his head.

Roman got up from the bed, tossing the radio at one of the walls, causing Dean to look up with watery eyes. The radio cracked open and Roman just walked over to sit next to Dean, putting one of his arms over him and after a second Dean fell right onto his embrace.

“It was them, huh?” Roman asked.

“Yeah” he whispered.

“Why didn’t you go to police?”

Dean lifted his head up and stared directly at Roman, “because I was a fucking low life queer and they would have said that I was asking for it. Plus, after I found out who they were, from their middle class status fucking homes no one would believe me. Because I’m white trash, Roman.”

Roman didn’t say anything because he knew Dean was right. They lived in a society that didn’t fight for you if you didn’t have something to offer them back.

Dean got back into Roman’s embrace, his wet tears already staining his white shirt.

“How did you find them?” Roman suddenly asked.

“One of the guys was wearing a wrestling sweater from a high school a few towns over. After I found the school it was pretty easy after that, they were all on the same wrestling team” Dean replied in a whisper.

Roman hummed a response, rubbing Dean’s arm up and down for comfort. The alarm was still going off and the inmates were shouting outside but they were lost in their own little bubble… together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to go into this mental image about what happened after Dean woke up from his blackout because I couldn't get myself to write down the sexual assault but I hope you got the idea of where I was going with that. So, the secret it out. Dean confessed and now you know why he did what he did. Where do we go from here? What about the riot still happening? Any ideas...


	10. Unwanted Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if you like Randy Orton...

They sat there as the rioting continued, Roman with his arms wrapped around Dean as Dean snuggled into Roman’s embrace.

Roman didn’t want to move away, out of fear that Dean would think he had to let go. Dean’s shaggy hair was all over Roman’s face but Roman just kissed his head and that caused to Dean look up at him.

Dean’s blue eyes staring up at Roman’s brown ones. It sent an oddly comfortable feeling through both of them but before either of them could say or do anything the metal door of the cell was being shook from the outside.

“Jericho?” Dean asked pulling away from Roman.

“Guess again” a pair of predatory blue eyes looked at them through the open slot.

Dean quickly got up, getting in front of Roman who was slowly starting to get up too.

‘ _Protect him’_ Dean’s mind told him, ‘ _protect Roman_.’

“Orton, there’s no way you’re getting in here” Dean replied. Randal Orton, an inmate that was locked up in isolation too. A vicious rapist with a multiple personality disorder that claimed ‘ _the voices in his head’_ made him do it.

“You sure about that?” Orton asked with a vindictive grin, jingling Jericho’s keys outside the open slot.

“Where’s Jericho!” Roman shouted, unable to get away from Dean’s grip. Roman was standing against the wall as Dean stood in front of him, his hand on Roman’s side to prevent him from getting hurt if Orton did manage to get in.

Orton turned to the side, but from the small space neither of them could see what he was looking at, “he’s a little tied up at the moment.’

Dean and Roman heard the key being inserted into the cell door lock. Dean went to grab the broken radio and quickly tossed it at the door as it was being opened hitting Orton in the forehead.

“Close the door Roman!” Dean shouted as he broke the edge of the bed to use the iron for a weapon. It was too late though because Orton had gotten back up and made his way into the cell, grabbing Roman by the shirt and pushing him onto the wall.

“Roman!” Dean shouted again, hitting Orton with the broken iron.

Orton fell to the floor and Dean turned to make sure Roman was okay, “go check on Jericho.”

Roman watched Dean’s blue eyes for a moment, unsure if he wanted to leave Dean alone with the other inmate now that he had gotten back up and held an iron frame of his own.

“Go!” Dean shouted again.

Roman ran out the door, tripping over a passed out Jericho on the floor. He had a nasty cut on the top of his head and he had been tied up by the arms and feet. There wasn’t anyone else in the empty isolation hall despite all the cell doors being open.

There was a loud pounding against the wall and Roman heard unpleasant groans coming from inside Dean’s cell so he grabbed Jericho’s flashlight because his gun was nowhere to be found.

He ran in with the flashlight in hand ready to hit Orton but Dean was already bashing his head onto the white walls giving them a dark red overcoat.

“Sick fucker!” Dean shouted, continuing to hit Orton over and over on the wall.

“Dean!” Roman shouted, “stop!”

Dean hit Orton’s head against the wall once more before getting up from the ground and faced Roman. There was blood all over Dean’s grey tank top and a few drops of blood had splattered on his face, his hair was messy and he was panting.

“Is he dead?” Roman asked unsure if he wanted to know, looking over at the inmate that was now face down on the ground.

Dean turned away from Roman to look at Orton for a moment and then turned back to face Roman with a grin, “dunno. Don’t care. Are you okay? Where’s Jericho?”

Roman looked at Dean, wondering what exactly he meant by not caring but he didn’t say anything about it. The unstable nature of Dean was still unclear to Roman, he now knew why he had killed all those guys and it explained why he did it so viciously but he wondered just how sane Dean was before the assault.

“I’m fine. Oh, he’s over here.” Roman walked out of the cell towards Jericho and he began to untie his hands as Dean untied his feet.

Jericho’s eyes began to slowly open as he winched when he touched the opening on his head, “ow! Shit! Where’s Orton?”

“Dead.” Dean replied nonchalantly.

Jericho got up quickly but stumbled back a bit as Roman reached to level him. “How?”

“He was going to hurt Roman so I killed him. Or at least I think he’s dead.” Dean replied with a shrug.

Roman just continued to watch Dean not knowing how to feel. Dean just said he killed someone to protect Roman which oddly made him feel wanted but then again Dean had killed someone so that wasn’t morally acceptable.

“Let’s get you out of here Roman” Jericho explained.

“But the other inmates-” Dean quickly replied.

Jericho looked up at them with an unreadable expression but then said, “they’ve been detained. The SWAT arrived and I was coming down here to get Roman because he wasn’t responding on the radio but then Orton ambushed me.”

“The radio broke” Roman replied.

“How?”

“I tossed it at Orton’s head” Dean laughed, giving Roman a look that at read ‘ _don’t tell’_

Roman replied with the ‘ _your secret is safe with me’_ look. During Dean’s confession Roman got the feeling that Dean didn’t care if Roman exposed the guilty verdict but he wasn’t sure Dean wanted the world to know _why_ he did it. If Dean was going to die, he was going to do it with the illusion that he did it out of pure lunacy. A last FU to a governmental system that failed him.

Jericho ignored the look that was exchanged and walked over to the cell next to Dean’s and came out with his gun in hand, “flew in there when Orton hit me.”

“Come on Roman, I need to get you out of here” Jericho clipped his gun to the strap and then held onto Roman for stability, he was still woozy from the blow to the head.

“Sheamus, you hear me man?” Jericho asked over his radio.

“ _Loud and clear boss_ ” Sheamus replied.

“I need you to bring a doctor down here to isolation”

“ _Is the kid alright?”_

“Yeah, but Orton is dead”

“ _No one’s gonna miss ‘em. Be down there soon”_

Jericho clipped the radio back on and then grabbed his handcuffs turning to Dean, “gotta do it kid.”

Dean rolled his shoulders back, rubbing at his chest for a moment, eyeing the handcuffs but then turned to see Roman before nodding. Dean stuck his hands out and let himself be handcuffed by Jericho and then tied to the handle of the metal door so he couldn’t get out.

“Come on kid” Jericho said to Roman before Jericho started walking away.

“Roman-” Dean said before they could get any further.

“Yeah?” Roman said turning to face Dean.

“Don’t forget to look up what I told you.”

Roman nodded, watching as Dean sat down on the concrete floor, both hands up in the air, strapped onto the medal handle of the door. Dean’s blue eyes seemed softer than they had been when he went to see him for the first time.

Something in Dean had changed. Maybe the truth had finally set Dean free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts on what just happened? Any thoughts on what will happen next?


	11. Unlikely odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Life doesn't always work out the way we want it to.." and sometimes, "life has a funny way of making things work out the way they're supposed to." 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love! I love your feedback it makes this so much more fun to write. As always, your feedback is always welcome.

After a trip to the infirmary at Foley Penitentiary, Roman was cleared to go home. He ran into Sheamus on his way out and when he asked about Jericho, Sheamus told him that he was okay but had to meet with the warden to discuss what Roman was doing inside the prison after visiting hours.

‘ _Some of the inmates got hurt and Lesnar, one of the guards had to go to the hospital but he’ll be okay. I doubt Jericho will get fired but most likely be facing suspension’_ Sheamus had explained, patting Roman on the arm before going back to his duties.

\--

Roman had gotten home and the first thing he did was look up William Regal and give him a call to ask about Jon Moxley.

William told Roman that Moxley had a tough upbringing. He worked hard at school but never got the chance to graduate high school. He told Roman that Moxley’s mother was a drug addict that wasted all of their money to feed her addiction. His father was an abusive drunk that beat on his mother when things didn’t go his way.

When Moxley got a part time job he was saving up money to buy his own place far away from housing but William said that one day he just changed out of the blue. William said he thought Moxley had given up and made do with the life he was dealt _but_ Moxley had become dangerous.

‘He was always a wild kid, and stuck up for himself, never letting anyone push him around not even his father… but one day he just snapped. He started talking crazy, like a psychopath out for revenge.’ William had said.

Roman realized that from what William was saying Dean had changed right around the time of the assault. Roman knew there was no justification for murder but he had to do something to help Dean.

What Dean had done was wrong but something in Dean had changed the moment Roman stepped into Foley Penitentiary and despite the awful things he did, he didn’t deserve to die. Dean was born in hell and tried to make things better for himself but when the world just kept throwing things at him, he snapped and fought back.

Roman did the only thing he knew to do. He went to meet with Dr. Flair, his college professor who also happened to be a former lawyer that at one point worked for the greatest law firm in the country. He told Dr. Flair everything that had happened except about the sexual assault. Roman was given time off of work after they learned what happened and once things were situated back at the prison and visitors were allowed again, Roman and Dr. Flair went to visit with Dean.

\--

“I want to help you Dean. Dr. Flair wants to help you. I know you think you deserve to die after what you did but you need to trust me. We can help.” Roman explained as Dean sat across the table, rubbing at his collar bone.

There was a large moment of silence until Dean spoke up, “Roman, you’ve got your whole life ahead of you. Graduate, go to law school or write a book, I don’t care.”

Roman looked at Dean with a confused expression, he didn’t understand why Dean was being so difficult. They had been through a lot and Dr. Flair was a great lawyer, he could help him.

“You can be a better person now” Roman replied.

“I don’t need to be a better person, that’s a lost cause anyway.”

Roman eyed Dean for a couple of seconds and then turned to Dr. Flair, “can you give us a moment please.”

Dr. Flair nodded and let the guard escort him elsewhere and when they were gone Roman turned back to Dean.

“Why won’t you let me help you?” Roman asked trying to loosen his jaw.

“I’m passed the point of helping. I did the crime and I gotta do the time” Dean explained with no emotion.

“Dean when the judge finds out what happened they can take the death penalty off the table. Dr. Flair is a great lawyer. He might be able to reduce your sentence as well.”

“I said no!” Dean shouted, pushing his chair back but he was chained to the table and he couldn’t go anywhere.

Roman watched Dean’s eyes begin to water.

Dean set his forehead on the table, looking down at his feet and then he whispered, “I don’t want to ruin your life too.”

Roman stayed quiet, he came to the realization that even despite what Dean had done he cared more than he let on. He didn’t want Roman to invest any time on him and his trial because he didn’t think he was worth the effort and figured he would just drag Roman down with him.

“Dean,” Roman said and continued when Dean slowly picked up his head, “I’m not giving up on you.”

\--

After that, Dean had eyed Roman with a softness in his eyes and despite not agreeing he allowed Roman to help.

For the next couple of weeks, Dr. Flair and Roman prepared a case to file for Dean in order to remove the death penalty and because Dean had originally plead no contest in court he had a shot at getting a good result.

Throughout the next couple of weeks, Roman had continued to visit Dean talking about the case and about each other’s interests. Something a lot more personal than just sugar and TV shows.

“So when’s the court hearing?” Dean asked before Roman got ready to leave.

“Monday” Roman replied.

“You think I got a shot at getting out?”

“Dean we talked about this-” Roman replied, giving Dean a soft look.

“I know. I know. I’m just messing- I just got to thinking about what it would be like living on the outside now that you’re around” Dean smiled.

Roman couldn’t help but smile too. It’s obvious that Roman could never really be sure what Dean was thinking but he too had thought about what it would be like if Dean did manage to roam free and what it would be like for the two of them to be together, not that they had talked about things ever being that serious.

For now, Roman was helping Dean get off of the wire and regular visits made their interaction with each other a little more than just professional.

Roman kissed Dean on the head, something that had become a thing of it’s own, before Jericho opened up the door and walked Roman towards the front of the prison.

“How is he doing?” Roman asked Jericho.

“Well, the warden lets him go out with the general public now. He might have given an inmate permanent brain damage but Dean did save you and the warden didn’t let that go unnoticed. But, hey, the warden’s not all their either so as long as Dean doesn’t go around biting people’s noses off it’s alright with me.”

Roman held back a light chuckle that he didn’t want to let out, “how’s Lesnar doing by the way?”

“He’s doing good. Resting up at home.”

Roman smiled at that and then said his good byes to Jericho and a few other guards telling them that he would be back soon. It was odd but Roman had somehow fit into the prison schedule, the guards knowing Roman by name and Dean even mentioned that they asked him once or twice about how the visits were going between the two of them.

\--

“Dr. Flair, do you have a minute?” Roman asked after the rest of the lecture class had left.

Dr. Flair looked up from the exams he had started to grade, the one that Roman hadn’t gotten around to studying for but it was just a recap of what they had learned earlier on in the semester so he figured he wouldn’t score too low, and nodded.

“What are the chances Dean could get out on parole?” Roman asked shyly.

Dr. Flair stopped writing and gave Roman a steady look, “honestly, slim to none but you know how it is with the justice system. I once got a guy two years behind bars for killing his wife and we all know about the O,J case so you never know. But, listen, Roman don’t go getting your hopes up _or his either_. You don’t know how he will react if things don’t go his way.”

Roman gave Dr. Flair a small nod, “I know.”


	12. pound the gavel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how you're going to feel about this chapter but hopefully no one tries to murder me (no pun intended). We all know the justice system doesn't always work the way it's supposed to but hopefully you don't lose perspective of the story and focus too much on the realism of this.. But as always feedback is appreciated, let me know what you think.

The news media was having a field day with the new appeal that had been presented to the courts. For the last couple of weeks, the front page had, ‘ _new information presented in seven murder case’_ or ‘ _lunatic wants off death row’_

It was Monday morning and Roman was sitting on the first row of Dean’s side. The looks he got from the other side of the court room where all the victim’s families were, wasn’t putting Roman at ease. Dr. Flair was sitting on the first chair but Dean hadn’t been brought in yet.

“Hey” Roman turned to see Seth taking a seat next to him.

“ _Seth?_ What are you doing here?” Roman asked with confusion. He was grateful to see another familiar face but he had no idea why Seth was there.

“Moral support… for you anyway. I don’t really know how I feel about the whole situation but you did say he saved you so here I am.” Seth replied shrugging his shoulders.

“Thanks” Roman replied, “it really means a lot.”

Seth smiled but wasn’t able to say anything more because Roman turned his attention towards the door that opened where he saw a guard walking Dean inside. His hands were handcuffed but he looked really nice in the suit that Roman had bought for him to wear.

He had a really old suit that fit him way to big in his previous court appearances and Roman knew that presentation is key. Especially in something so serious.

Dean walked through the door and the first thing he saw was the large group of people sitting that were there to greatly oppose taking the death penalty off the table. Memories of his previous court appearances where starting to flow into his mind, he had never felt so afraid to face the families of the people he hurt.

_‘Because I’m hungry and I’m angry and I don’t care about anything’ Dean said to the prosecutor as he grinned turning to face the families that were all looking at him with anger and fear all rolled into one._

_After the sentence had been made that Dean would be facing the death penalty for the gruesome murders of seven college students he laughed, loudly._

_‘There are three things that can survive a nuclear explosion, Twinkies, cockroaches and Dean Ambrose. I’m indestructible! Your death penalty won’t kill me!” Dean had shouted, turning to wink at the families as the guards pushed him hard onto the table, handcuffing him and taking him away for booking._

That was the last time he had been in court, that had seemed like so long ago and now that he was being lead to his seat, he couldn’t even look at any of them in the eye. His heart ached for what he had put the families through because he was overcome with anger and revenge that his mind couldn’t let him see all the people he had hurt.

“Dean” Roman had said when Dean sat down, who seemed lost in his mind because he hadn’t even noticed him.

Dean turned to face Roman and smiled, watching how his brown eyes shined in the lights of the court room.

“It’s gonna be okay” Roman reminded Dean as the judge entered the court room and everyone stood up until the judge gave the order to sit back down.

Dean sat quietly on his chair, he tried not to make any sudden moves like he had the previous times he had been there, wiggling around in his chair and making faces at the ‘witnesses’. This time he just sat there and listened to what everyone was saying about him.

_‘He murdered seven innocent children in cold blood you cannot let him appeal to what he has coming to him’_

_‘He’s crazy! If he’s dead, he can’t hurt anyone anymore’_

_‘Don’t believe he has changed. He is playing all of us.’_

One right after the other they continued to talk about him negatively and he didn’t blame them. One right couldn’t right all the wrongs he had done and he knew that. Except, it didn’t hurt as much before as it was now that everyone was saying it.

Roman placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder to keep him calmly breathing, when Dean reached to touch his hand it made Roman release the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

The lawyer for the families was reviewing the police report to the judge about everything that had occurred the night that Dean was finally put into custody and as he read the report Dean turned to face Dr. Flair.

“Rick” Dean whispered.

“Yes Dean?” Dr. Flair whispered back.

“What’s a _Miranda rights_?” Dean asked curiously as to what the lawyer was talking about when he mentioned the review line by line of what the police report said.

Dr. Flair turned to face Dean and raised an eyebrow, “what?”

“He said Miranda rights. That they read me my Miranda rights. What is that?” Dean whispered again but with a little more restriction when he saw Dr. Flair’s eyes open wide.

“They didn’t read you your Miranda rights?” Dr. Flair asked and when Dean shook his head no, Dr. Flair stood up immediately.

“Your honor, my client and I call for a dismissal of all the charges and request that he be released immediately” Dr. Flair said and everyone in the court room gasped at the demand.

“On what grounds?” The judge asked in surprise.

“On the grounds that my client wasn’t read his Miranda rights at the time of the arrest. That violates his amendments rights and has been unjustly tried for the crimes being brought on by the prosecution” Dr. Flair replied and turned to Dean asking him to stand up. And he did.

Everyone including Roman where in complete silence at what Dr. Flair was stating. But the silence didn’t stay for long as everyone started to shout and create a ruckus at Dean being potentially released.

“Quiet! Quiet!” the judge shouted pounding her gavel onto the table.

When the room quieted down the judge didn’t look pleased but after reviewing the evidence and incompetence of both Dean’s previous lawyer and the police she did what she had to do and told everyone in the court room that Dean Ambrose was too be released from state custody for violation of his Miranda rights.

Roman and Seth had their hands on their mouths at what the judge had just finalized. A couple of the guards had to escort some of the families out of the court room for trying to attack Dean and anyone else that got in their way. Some people were crying from the court ruling but at the moment the only thing that Dean could focus on was Roman.

“Oh my God” Roman said in whisper.

“I don’t understand. Am I getting out?” Dean asked still confused about what was happening.

Roman shook his head, taking Dean in for a hug and Dean returned it, grabbing a tight hold of Roman’s blazer as his eyes began to water.

“Wait-wait” Dean said pulling away from Roman turning to face Dr. Flair and then Roman again, “they know I did it. You told them that I did it. Can’t they just put me in prison again?”

“It’s called double jeopardy Dean, they can’t convict you twice for the same murders” Dr. Flair explained.

Dean let out a hard breath, his eye’s began to water again as he thanked Dr. Flair for his help and began to shake his hand.

“You got a second chance at life Mr. Ambrose, don’t screw it up” Dr. Flair said, giving his goodbyes to them, shaking the prosecutors hand and walking out of the court room.

Roman took in Dean for another hug, kissing his shaggy hair that no amount of gel or water could hold out of his face.

“We’re going home” Roman said, as the guard came over to remove Dean’s handcuffs and take him back to the prison to get his belongings. Dean gave Roman a smile, to hear Roman say ‘home’ sent a warm feeling through his body.

Roman was Dean’s home and he knew that he had a second chance at doing things right this time, as long as Roman was by his side he knew that he could get things done differently.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the system doesn't move that quickly but for the purpose of this fic it did! So DEAN IS OUT and I'm happy! I dunno how you feel about that but here we are and we are coming close to the end! Thank you so much for sticking around and I hope you stick around for the ending. I appreciate all the love! Any ideas on what will happen now that Dean is free?


	13. a new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have come to the end... :( 
> 
> I'm so sad but I'm also so happy that you all stuck with me. I hope this last chapter doesn't disappoint. If you have any questions about anything that you felt went unanswered let me know and I'll be glad to answer it.  
> Also, please let me know what you thought about this story overall, I appreciate all the feedback and I hope as I continue to write with other fics you see my progression. Again, thank you so much. xx

Six months later…

 

 

Dean had felt a strong urge to go back to school to get his GED after watching how happy Roman looked when they presented him with his college degree. The ceremony for his graduation was unlike anything Dean had seen before, he was excited to even visit a college campus but watching Roman wave at him when they handed him his diploma made him smile from ear to ear.

From the moment Dean saw Roman waiting for him after he was released from prison he felt the need to continuously thank Roman for everything that he had done. When Roman took Dean to his apartment, he said, “ _this is our place now. What’s mine is yours_.”

Now that they had adjusted to living together, things were going really good for them.

Roman had Dean visit a rape crisis center to deal with the trauma of the sexual assault and even though Dean had argued that he didn’t need to ‘talk about his feelings’ he was getting used to the weekly visits and they were helping control his aggression.

After Roman graduated he took a job at the same rape crisis center and became a victim’s advocate, helping rape victims through the process of the court system. Dean was actually the one that got Roman the interview and as soon as they met Roman he fit right in.

Dean took a job doing the only thing that had ever made him happy, fixing cars. He took a job at a mechanic shop that surprising Seth’s parent’s owned. Seth and Dean had become pretty good friends since Dean had moved into Roman’s place. Seth sometimes came over to their apartment to play video games after Roman had taught Dean how to use the controller.

On Dean’s birthday, Roman, Seth and Roman’s buddies from his bouncer job at Empire and even Jericho had stopped by for a bit, had all thrown him a surprise party after he got back from work. There were a lot of balloons and a cake with Dean’s name on it.

Roman even got Dean a couple of presents. A poster of Catherine Zeta-Jones because Dean had a strange crush on her (they put it up in their bedroom), a pair of numb chucks because Dean had always wanted ones and a new potted plant that looked exactly like Dean’s old one. They had talked about getting a dog but the apartments wouldn’t allow it so that was a present for later.

They all drank booze and had a decent time hanging out with each other. That night when everyone had left, Dean held onto Roman for a long time, shared their first kiss, before he said, ‘ _no one’s ever done this for me. Thank you._ ’

Now, Dean and Roman were eating breakfast, talking about Dean’s commitment to going to get his GED.

“I don’t know if I’m smart enough for that” Dean explained.

“You are smart. You’re the smartest person I know. I think it’s a great idea. It’ll really help you out in the future and I’ll even help you if you don’t understand something” Roman said trying to convince Dean to purse his education.

“Fine, I’ll think about it. Under once condition-”

“Okay, and what’s that?”

“That you go visit your parents” Dean said, looking Roman straight in the eye.

Roman had told Dean about his strained relationship with his parents and why he refused to talk to his father but he wanted to do something for Roman and he figured that Roman could patch things up with his family. He kept pictures of them around the apartment so Dean knew he wanted to.

“On one condition” Roman said after a moment.

“Anything” Dean replied with a smile. He would do anything if it meant Roman would at least make the effort to patch things up with his family.

“You have to go with me when I visit them.”

Dean rubbed at his collarbone, he never had a good relationship with anyone’s parents so he wasn’t sure that was such a good idea, “eh, I don’t think-”

“That’s the only way I’ll do it” Roman interrupted with a smile. The same one that Dean loved to see plastered on Roman’s face.

Dean took in a deep breath and then exhaled loudly, “fine. I’ll go.”

“Great!” Roman replied, placing a kiss on Dean’s head before he grabbed his plate and setting it in the sink.

Dean just watched as Roman made his way over towards the dish rack. Not even hiding the smile that was on his face because after everything that had happened and everything that he had done, somehow fate had brought him and Roman together. He was grateful for that every single day. Roman was his second chance and he wasn’t going to do anything to screw it up this time.

Jon Moxley had murdered seven people, fueled by getting revenge but now he was dead. Dean Ambrose _wasn’t_ going to follow in the same footsteps.


End file.
